Faux Pas
by Villain
Summary: An intense and... interesting confrontation in the hall leaves Yusuke breathless and Kurama wondering. Yusuke/Kurama M/M, Lemon, Yaoi, NC, D/s


Disclaimer: Disclaimer applies. I dreamt I owned all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but then I woke up.

...

FAUX PAS

"Kurama. What are you doing here? There could be trouble."

"Then take me under your protection. If not that, just take me."

"You want me to?"

"I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my own name. All I'll know is your scent, and your taste."

"Watch it, Kurama. Keep talking like that, and I'll make it happen." He drew a finger down Kurama's face. The kitsune cleanly turned his head and caught the digit in his mouth. Yusuke sighed, pulling away.

"Don't walk away. Think; how do you want me? On my back, spread wide for you? Or on my knees, sucking you off? I know how to worship, this mouth is talented."

"That mouth is dirty." He smirked. "What are you up to?"

"Anything," Kurama promised.

"Ha. I meant what are you planning, who do you think you're fooling?"

"Fooling. When you have me bent over the bed moaning like a whore tell me I'm fooling."

"Has your Youko side gone to your head?"

"Find out, Yusuke. Fuck me."

"Are you begging?"

"Would that please you?"

"Yes, it would."

Kurama pressed himself up against Yusuke's body, wantonly grinding his hips into the boy. "Please, Yusuke. Ram your cock so far up in me I'll lift off the ground. Use me, Yusuke. Please Yusuke. Fuck me."

He couldn't take the alluring kitsune's manner any more. With wild abandon, he shoved Kurama to the ground right in the middle of the hall. The violence of his movement chased all prying demons off and with ardent hands he ripped every scrap of clothing from Kurama's writhing body. The fox moaned and kicked his legs, pleading in a thick, lusty voice. Yusuke shoved the kitsune's legs up, carelessly arching Kurama's back. Staring down at the redhead, at the gasping mouth, the trembling lashes, the shaking, pliant body, Yusuke groaned with desire. Without any preparation he crashed into Kurama's body, ramming into the fox with vicious conviction. His teeth bit down on his lip as painfully focused pleasure knocked him over.

Kurama let out a keening cry, fingers digging into Yusuke's shoulders. "Do it! Do it," he yelled passionately, barely able to speak. Yusuke's cock was almost too much. He sobbed raggedly as Yusuke drew out, aware of blood slicking his entrance. Breath aching, he opened his eyes and looked into Yusuke's face. Smiling weakly, his whole body strummed with tender soreness, he ground out, "Ravage me, Yusuke. Make me scream your name."

He plowed into the demon. "Can you feel it, fox?"

"Yes... Yusuke-"

"Say harder, Kurama," he whispered hotly into a flushed ear.

"Harder, please..."

His muscles jumped, his scrotum tightened deliciously. But he withdrew.

"Yusuke! What are you doing!" Kurama panted unrestrainedly, writhing like cat. Yusuke pressed a strong hand to the middle of his chest and the fox pushed at it weakly.

"Don't think I'm going to leave you hanging there... shape shifter."

The redhead gasped.

"Yeah, you're not Kurama. Go figure, but you're not changing back until I'm done."

The creature stared up at him, speechless, and suddenly afraid.

"I'm not even asking why, you should be thankful for that." Without any preamble, he roughly turned the demon onto his stomach, yanking up his hips. "Come on now, spread your legs for me." He shoved the quivering thighs apart forcibly. Plunging three fingers back into the abused entrance, he twisted them cruelly, causing the demon to gasp and bite his lip. Then, sitting up on his knees, Yusuke thrust back in, harder this time. His teeth gritted, Yusuke pounded the body until he was moaning piteously with every thrust. His climax rushing over him, Yusuke leaned down over this divine copy of Kurama to sink his teeth into a white shoulder, staring sidelong at the red hair creating a translucent veil over crying green eyes. Believe that it's Kurama, he thought desperately. It's Kurama you're fucking. A whimper slipped out his own mouth. Kurama, he moaned mentally. The beautiful red hair was soft and damp in his fingers as Yusuke leaned back, driving his hips mercilessly into the redhead. Then he yanked the demon up by his hair, violently ripping his face to the side with one demanding hand. Before he kissed him, Yusuke turned a foggy gaze to the green eyes and for a moment-as he rode his desire until his hips had bruises-he saw the real Kurama. Rose lips parted and panted his name, white throat bared like an offering, arms straining to touch himself and achieve his own release. Yusuke muffled a groan into the redhead's neck, thrusting faster, his cock burning. Pushing his head forward to hungrily devour the moist mouth laid open to him, Yusuke dug his fingers deeper into jarring hips, nails pulling up thin crescents of blood. His back ached as he moved, his spine complaining as he poured energy into ripping the body he was fucking in two.

Yusuke threw his head back, throwing his lower body forward enough to arch the redhead inward. Then he froze that way, buried in the blistering sensation, as a wet, hot pleasure shot into the body he was using. Chanting Kurama's name with a hoarse voice, Yusuke began to thrust again desperately, riding the razor edge of his climax. As the stars faded behind his eyes and nestled into a rushing ache centering in his groin, Yusuke shoved the redheaded impostor away from him, in turn releasing himself with a drenched smack. Eyes heavy, he surveyed the demon lying on the carpeted floor with disdain. Kurama, Kurama. No one could impersonate Kurama, though Yusuke had to hand it to the demon (whatever his sinister plans had been), this fantasy was not regretted. He caressed a sweat streaked back. To see Kurama-even obviously a fake version-talk like that, plead like that, and make such wild offers... the thought was getting him hard all over again and the demon didn't look like he could handle another go around. Although, the conniving cheat hadn't used his mouth... But just as the appealing thought seemed conceivable, red hair started to disappear.

Soon green eyes and red hair melted into obscurity. Damn. Yusuke got to his feet, unsteadily zipping up his jeans. Running fingers through his hair, he turned to start back to his room.

"What happened here, Yusuke?"

A jolt stole his voice, but his mind screamed loud enough to deafen him: *Kurama!*

"Are you all right?"

The beautiful kitsune (how could he have ever indulged in a decoy?) rushed over to him, those sculpted hands brushing over the blood on his palms and fingers. Then green eyes slipped passed him and Kurama's hands stilled just over Yusuke's neck.

"Yusuke..."

His eyes squeezed shut at the confusion in the kitsune's voice. A hot flush of shame broke out over his face. Kurama was close enough that he could smell the familiar scent of crushed roses, and feel the youkai's breath on his cheek. How easy would it be to grab Kurama and kiss him? He would taste wonderful, Yusuke knew.

"Please, Yusuke-"

Oh, yes.

"-tell me what happened."

Now Kurama had stepped back from him and was looking at him with mistrust. It killed Yusuke inside to see that face. And just minutes ago this fox-someone who looked like this fox-was begging him to have sex with him, offering him anything. When cold reality was delivered through Kurama's suspicious stare, Yusuke stuttered out an answer: "Attacked."

There was still doubt lingering in the depths of green, but Kurama nodded, putting up a convincing smile. Yusuke wanted to sink through the floor. Kurama, I'm sorry. The fox glanced once more behind Yusuke, but the demon was gone. Escaped, and Yusuke was relieved. Only a few traces of blood were on the carpet, mixed with something else, but Yusuke walked away before Kurama could inquire about that.

The two of them walked down the hall in silence. Yusuke kept his distance from the kitsune, only shooting him anxious sidelong glances. Both paused before their apartment door, noise from the team leaking into the hall. Kurama turned sharply to Yusuke, eyes hidden by too red hair.

"Yusuke," he whispered.

Guilt washed over him like a cold shower. "How much did you see." He didn't even bother to make it a question. Did he even want to know?

"Enough. I saw quite enough, Yusuke."

"I-I'm sorry, Kurama."

"Please promise you will never do that to me, Yusuke."

Was that fear? Yusuke looked up, startled. Kurama was staring icily at the door, but the detective noticed his lips were trembling. All he wanted to do then in the world was embrace his friend and beg his forgiveness, then have them both forget this ever happened; forget it all. He stared at his dream while Kurama looked stubbornly at the door.

In that moment, Yusuke realized something. His eyes were unreadable as he approached Kurama, pulling the resisting kitsune to him. He looked down into Kurama's uneasy face and breathed against the rose petal mouth, "I'm sorry, Kurama."

Leaving the demon standing in the hall, Yusuke went inside to join his team.

...

A/N: This was such an intense one to write. And the ending confuses me. Yes, I know I wrote it, but what did Yusuke mean? What exactly is he sorry for? Sorry for the whole episode, or sorry that he's gonna do it to Kurama!

-Villain


End file.
